Flint The Time Detective Returns
by SailorStarGemini
Summary: This is set after the series ended but Petra is still aroung!R+R
1. Moonra

More Timeshifters  
  
Moonra  
  
Gemini: This is my first Flint Fanfic so don't blame me if it sucks! I don't own Flint: The Time Detective. This is set after the end of the series but Petra is still around.  
  
'...' Someone thinking.  
  
"..." Someone speaking.  
  
**************** Change of scene.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"When are we going to eat I'm starving!" Flint asked Dr. Goodman. Sarah said that food was all Flint ever thought about. Arti the time shifter flew up onto her shoulder. Flint ran to the kitchen to get some food when a message from Ms. Grey came through.  
  
"You're looking stunning today Jillian." Dr Goodman commented blushing.  
  
"This is no time for compliments Dr Goodman, this is a very important mission, and the time shifter Moonra has been spotted in 17th century England. Moonra has the power to make people fall in love and she can take the form of people. We need Flint to bring it back, here's your time card." Ms Grey said as the card came through, Tony grabbed it while Sarah got Flint from the kitchen. They all climbed on the time cycle and went to 17th Century England. They landed in the most awkward place; an angry looking horse was running toward them.  
  
"Lets go dad!" Flint yelled as his hammer woke up.  
  
"Hammerhead rock!" It yelled as it doubled its size, Flint hit the horse with it who fell to the floor.  
  
"Hey leave that horse alone!" Yelled a girl of 14 who came running to them and went over to the horse, "Are you ok?" She asked the horse as it neighed a reply. "How dare you hurt that horse!" She yelled at the group, she looked very out of place in the 17th century England.  
  
"Sorry Miss." Flint said, the girl spotted Getalong and frowned. The girl jumped and grabbed him. Flint got mad and grabbed the girl.  
  
"Hey leave that timeshifter alone you criminal!" Flint yelled.  
  
"Me the criminal you're the one who stole him!" The girl yelled back. Flint held out his time card.  
  
"As a member of the time police you're under arrest for trying to steal a timeshifter!" Flint grabbed the girl and as he did so a time card fell out of her pocket. "A time card!" The girl pushed Flint off of her and brushed the dirt off her clothes.  
  
"I thought I was the only one on this case!" The girl said. "They didn't tell me they sent you too Flint." The girl picked up her time card and put it in her pocket.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Tony asked the girl. "We didn't know you was a member of the time police too."  
  
"My name's Hotaru Moon, I was supposed to be a secret. I've been watching you on your missions, you seem quite good but so does that Vampire." Hotaru said.  
  
Hotaru sighed then jumped over a wall and walked off.  
  
"Flint always gets these cases, I always have to watch him and when I finally get one of my own he takes over. It's so unfair!" Hotaru wailed to herself as she paced up and down the street kicking a stone. Hotaru said to herself that this place was beautiful.  
  
"Not as pretty as you though my dear Hotaru." Came a voice from within a tree nearby, Hotaru looked up and saw Merlock holding a rose in his hand, his timeshifter Bindi was next to him. Bindi got jealous and hit Merlock over the head with a hammer then glared at Hotaru who sweatdropped.  
  
"Wahhh flying snail!" Hotaru cried. "Wait that's the time shifter Bindi, this is so cool! She's my favourite, Bindicon was rather mean tho and Bindimaster is so cool!"  
  
"At least someone likes me." Muttered Bindi but no one heard her. Merlock had got up and grabbed Hotaru's hand.  
  
"Get off!" Hotaru complained as she slapped Merlock, he fell down with a red mark on his face. Bindi got mad yelling that no one hurt her Merlock and got away with it. She shape shifted to Bindimaster and began chasing Hotaru.  
  
"Wahhhhhhhhhhhh" Hotaru cried as Bindimaster chased her around the street until someone who looked a lot like the Petrafina grabbed Hotaru.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hotaru woke up with a huge headache, she groaned. She looked around her and she realised that she was back to being in her timeshifter form. She looked a lot like Plumella except she was pink with a heart on her tummy and he didn't have Plumella's big teeth in fact Plumella was her sister.  
  
'The disguise didn't work so I'm back to being Moonra man I hate it when this happens!' She thought to herself. Petrafina stood in front of her holding her Petra stamp.  
  
"Oh no I have to get away." Moonra (Hotaru) cried out loud.  
  
"I don't think so Moonra you're mine and when I take you to my dark lord we'll use you to make us fall in love." Petrafina went into one of her daydreams.  
  
"I'll never serve you Petra!" Moonra retorted as Petra smirked and stamped her on her head. "How may I serve you master?" Petra laughed then flew to flint and the gang who asked where Hotaru was.  
  
"Right here!" Petra laughed as she pointed to the now evil Moonra at her feet, they all gasped. "Yes Hotaru was Moonra in disguise." Petrafina cracked her whip on Moonra.  
  
"Moonra Petra form to Moonracon!" Moonracon yelled as she grew twice the size she was before and her canine teeth grew huge.  
  
"Get them Moonracon!" Petra yelled as she commanded Moonracon to get them using her Petra Beam.  
  
"Moonra stop I'm your friend!" Flint yelled and Moonracon was attacking him. Flint used his dad to stop Moonracon in her tracks. Flint was too strong for her and she fell to the floor, Petra decided to leave before they got into any more trouble. Moonracon changed back to Moonra and ran over to Merlock.  
  
"Moonra where are you going?" Flint called out. Moonra said that she wanted to stay with Bindi and Merlock. Merlock picked her up.  
  
"I'll take good of her Flint don't worry."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"You had better not steal my Merlock." Bindi said to Moonra who just laughed.  
  
"I won't Bindi you're made for him and one day I'll use my power to make you two fall in love with each other." Moonra said, Bindi thanked her and they became friends. "Anyway I have my eyes on the timeshifter Artie. He's really cute!" Moonra said blushing, Bindi laughed. They walked into the living room where Merlock was sleeping on the sofa, Bindi fell asleep next to him and Moonra fell asleep on the floor.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"I don't understand why did Moonra want to go with Merlock and not me?" Flint asked Dr Goodman when they got back to the time bureau.  
  
"Maybe she could see the good and Merlock and wanted to help him," He said. "Moonra can sense the good in everyone Flint you have to let the time shifters make their own minds up."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Gemini: Yes I know that was rubbish but there you go! Stay tuned for the next timeshifter! 


	2. Sampson

More Timeshifters  
  
Sampson  
  
Gemini: I don't own Flint: The Time Detective. If I did I would be rich!  
  
'...' Someone thinking.  
  
"..." Someone speaking.  
  
**************** Change of scene.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Flint, Tony and Sarah were at school when Pteri told them that they had a mission to complete. Tony said he'd do anything to get out of school.  
  
"The timeshifter Sampson has been located in 20th century America, he can make anyone big, you are to bring him back, here's your time card." Miss Gray said as the time card came through, they got onto the time cycle and went into 20th century America.  
  
"Where exactly are we?" Tony asked Sarah.  
  
"We're in Florida Tony, don't you know anything?" Sarah said to her twin who was just a bit younger then her. The time cycle landed and they hopped off.  
  
"My dear Sarah you look wonderful today." Merlock said from a tree, Bindi was floating beside him and Moonra was riding on his head. Bindi got jealous and Moonra just laughed.  
  
"Merlock! What are you doing here?" Sarah asked Merlock who had jumped down from the tree. Moonra had fallen off his head and was now lying on the floor.  
  
"Ouch Merlock you dropped me!" Moonra wailed as Flint ran over to her and helped her up.  
  
"Hey Moonra how are you?" Flint asked her as she brushed the dirt off of herself.  
  
"I'm ok, Merlock is taking great care of me." Moonra replied as she ran up to Merlock and stood beside him.  
  
"I'm glad you take good care of her Merlock." Sarah said smiling; Merlock got hearts in his eyes. Bindi just pouted.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Leave me alone Jason!" Cried a small boy who was being bullied by some older kids in a park. Jason and the gang took the mickey out of him and teased him for being so small.  
  
"Leave him alone you bullies!" Yelled a voice, they turned around to see a huge creature that looked like a duck with metal wings. The bullies ran away scared, the creature became smaller and walked over to the boy.  
  
"Hi I'm Sampson, who are you?" Sampson said to the boy who was shaking. "Don't be afraid I won't hurt you."  
  
"I'm Darien, thanks for helping me back there Sampson." They smiled at each other. "I think we're going to be great friends!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"I'm hungry Merlock!" Moonra said as her stomach rumbled loudly. "I haven't eaten in ages!"  
  
"Yea I'm hungry too." Flint added, everyone sweatdropped. They were talking when Darien ran into Moonra who went flying, Sarah caught her and gave her back to Merlock.  
  
"Hey give us that timeshifter!" Tony yelled at Darien who picked up Sampson and shook his head." Give him to me!" Darien got mad and asked Sampson to make him big, he grew to twice his height. Moonra got really scared and started crying, Sarah picked her up.  
  
"There there don't cry Moonra." She said calmly, Moonra calmed down. "Sorry we didn't mean to scare you we just came for the timeshifter." She said to Darien.  
  
"That timeshifter is mine! Hand him over!" Petra yelled from her catamaran. "Give Sampson to me and no one will get hurt.much!" Petra said. Flint got angry and yelled to Petra that he would never give Sampson to her.  
  
"Well then," Petra grabbed Merlock in the catamaran's claws. "How about a trade, the boy for the timeshifter." Everyone gasped, Merlock struggled to get free but it didn't help.  
  
"Lets go Bindi!" Moonra yelled and Bindi nodded. "Moonra shape shift to Moonramaster!" Moonramaster looked like Talonmaster but smaller, all pink and without the fan.  
  
"Bindi shape shift to Bindimaster!" Bindimaster and Moonramaster got ready to fight. "No one hurts my Merlock and gets away with it!"  
  
"Moonra Love Shock!" Moonramaster glowed pink and hundreds of blossom petals appeared and sliced the catamaran like a knife cuts cheese. Bindimaster picked up the now unconscious Merlock. Bindimaster flew away followed bellow by a running Moonramaster. They went back to their time zone. "Maybe it's best if you guys take Sampson, take good care of him for me!" Darien called to them as the time cycle lifted into the air.  
  
"Memory beam erase mode in effect." Pteri said as the memory beam worked on Darien.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"I'm still hungry Merlock!" Moonra cried straight after they had eaten dinner. Bindi wasn't eating anything she was too busy thinking about Merlock.  
  
"You two were great today." Merlock said as Bindi blushed and Moonra smiled.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Gemini: Tada 2 new shifters so far I have thought 10 up! 


	3. Moonra's Decision

More Timeshifters  
  
Moonra's Decision  
  
Gemini: Here's chapter 3 I don't own Flint The Time Detective but I do own Merlock! -Gets hit over the head by Bindi- X.X  
  
'...' Someone thinking.  
  
"..." Someone speaking.  
  
**************** Change of scene.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"No don't let Petra get me! Please help me! Moonra shape shift to Moonramaster! Moonra Love Shock! Ha! Take that!" Moonra said rolling around in her sleep.  
  
"Moonra, Moonra wake up you're having a bad dream." Merlock said poking her gently, but she wouldn't wake up. "MOONRA WAKE UP!" he shouted as Moonra jumped up and hit her head on the ceiling.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Moonra yelled angrily. "Stupid vampire." Merlock got angry and started yelling at her for no reason. "That's it Merlock I'm leaving I've had enough!" Moonra ran out of the house, Merlock wanted to go after her but Bindi told him not to as it was Moonra's fault.  
  
"No one gives a damn about me it's so unfair I never get any attention anymore!" Moonra complained to herself as she paced up and down the nearby field. A normal looking boy walked up to Moonra.  
  
"Hello there Moonra are you ok?" The boy asked her, Moonra was surprised that he knew her name.  
  
"How do you know my name? Not really I never get any attention anymore and no one cares about me." Moonra explained getting tears in her eyes.  
  
"I know everything Moonra and I care about you, why don't you come along with me." The boy asked. "I'm Samuel." Moonra got excited.  
  
"Yes please Samuel I'd love to!" Moonra said hugging Samuel's leg.  
  
'Perfect she fell for it, when I get all the timeshifters no one can stop me not even that cave boy Flint!' Samuel thought to himself as he picked Moonra up. "I'll put this collar on you so you don't get lost ok?"  
  
"Sure Samuel!" She said cheerfully as Samuel grinned evilly and put a black band around her neck and one on each of her front paws. Moonra turned evil and jumped onto Samuel's head.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Moonra, Moonra where are you?" Flint called out as he and his friends looked for Moonra, Merlock had told them what had happened and that they had to find her.  
  
"You know Merlock you shouldn't have let her come with us I knew she would just desert us, she thinks she's too good for us." Bindi commented.  
  
"I'm sure that's not true Bindi she probably just got lost somewhere, we'll find her soon." Merlock replied to the pink flying snail. They looked everywhere for her but they couldn't see any sign of her until Moonra came running.  
  
"Moonra there you are!" Merlock called out as he ran to Moonra, she looked different from what he remembered. He went to pick her up when she bit him.  
  
"Owwwwww my hand!" Merlock cried, Bindi got really mad and got ready to attack Moonra but Flint stopped her.  
  
"Are you ok old friend?" Flint asked Moonra, she didn't reply, Samuel walked over he was grinning evilly.  
  
"Are you ready Moonra?" He asked, she nodded and began to glow black, everyone looked worried.  
  
"Moonra Dark shape shift to MoonraDarkMaster!" Moonra yellowed as she changed to Moonramaster; instead of pink she was completely black. "Moonra Dark Love Shock!" She cried as she shot her blossom petals right toward Flint.  
  
"Lets go dad!" Flint said as his father woke up.  
  
"Hammerhead rock!" Rocky yelled as his grew in size, Flint ran at MoonraDarkMaster and hit her on the head, MoonraDarkMaster got mad and flicked Flint away. Moonra bared her claws and flew them toward Flint when at the last minute Merlock ran in front of him.  
  
"Moonra stop this I'm your friend!" Merlock called to her. Her eyes opened wide.  
  
"No he isn't Moonra he hates you get him!" Samuel yelled angrily at her. But MoonraDarkMaster wasn't listening, she began to cry and the bands around her neck and paws broke up and she went back to Moonra master, she turned to Samuel with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Moonramaster shape shift to Moonra Ultimate Master! Keeper of Love and friendship!" Moonra Master yelled as she shaped shifted, she grew wings and tail became longer. "I am Moonra no one destroys the balance of love and friendship and gets away with it! Moonra twin beam attack!" Two balls of light appear in Moonra's hands, she threw them at Samuel who got made and teleported himself away. Moonra Ultimate Master shape shifted back to Moonra.  
  
"I'm very sorry for what I did Merlock can you forgive me?" Moonra asked him, her eyes watering. Bindi got really jealous when Merlock picked Moonra up and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Don't worry about it Moonra are you ready to come back home?" Merlock asked her while stroking her fur.  
  
"After what I did I don't trust myself so it'd best if I don't Merlock, I'm sorry my friend." Moonra said then ran off. Merlock looked shocked.  
  
"Don't worry Merlock she'll come back to you, everyone would." Sarah commented, Merlock got hearts in his eyes and grabbed Sarah's hands.  
  
"My dear Sarah it would mean a lot to me if you would come with me." Merlock said as Bindi pushed him over in the distance Tony saw Moonra running toward them.  
  
"Love Beam!" Moonra yelled as a pink beam shot from her to Sarah, she got hearts in her eyes and grabbed Merlock's arm, Merlock looked really happy.  
  
"MOONRA!" Bindi, Tony and Flint yelled as they chased her around. Merlock and Sarah were hugging each other.  
  
"It'll wear off soon! Wahhhhh stop chasing me!" Moonra cried. "I was only doing my job!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Gemini: Cute ne? I think Sarah and Merlock make a kawaii couple. 


	4. Moonra's Problem

More Timeshifters  
  
Moonra's Problem  
  
Gemini: Tada chapter 4! I don't own Flint The Time Detective.  
  
'...' Someone thinking.  
  
"..." Someone speaking.  
  
**************** Change of scene.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Oh man this is so boring." Tony complained to Sarah as they sat in Math class as Miss Iknow was blabbering on about prime numbers when there was a knock at the classroom door, in walked the receptionist followed by a girl with black hair. The receptionist whispered something to Miss Iknow and left the room.  
  
"Kids this is Hotaru Moon take a seat next Tony." Miss Iknow said pointing to an empty chair. After school Tony, Flint and Sarah were walking home from school when Hotaru ran up.  
  
"Hey Tony, Flint, Sarah wait for me!" Hotaru said hurrying to catch up with them. "It's me Moonra I have a problem! I'm stuck as a human, I don't have my powers anymore! And I have to stay as human it's actually kinda cool!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Dr Goodman wake up! Dr Goodman!" Miss Grey said making Bernie Goodman wake up with a start. "We have reports that a timeshifter has been spotted in 13th century Egypt. You must send Flint to check it out, here's the time card."  
  
The time card came through; Bernie called Flint over and told him about the mission.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"It's too hot!" Tony complained to Sarah as they arrived in Egypt. "I need water!"  
  
"Tony stop moaning for once! We need Flint to find Evil! Not to have a drink!"  
  
They looked around to the front of them was desert, to both sides there was. desert and behind them was yet more desert.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Merlock and Bindi were on the same mission; Bindi was also complaining that she was thirsty. Merlock was looking around when he spotted a girl when black hair bending down scooping up water from a spring with her hands, he got hearts in his eyes and ran over to the girl.  
  
"Hello my dear I'm Merlock who might you be?" Merlock said to the girl who by now was blushing like mad.  
  
"I'm Hotaru Moon it's very nice to meet you. You're very handsome did you know that?" Hotaru said while Merlock blushed as well. "It's been very nice talking to you but I have to go."  
  
'Being a human does have its plus points I mean I have a chance with Merlock!" Hotaru thought to herself as she walked farther into the desert.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Flint was sitting on a rock when he saw something shiny in the ground he picked it up and rubbed it, all of a sudden Flint grew into an 15 year old, he stone axe also his father was speechless so was Sarah and Tony. Sarah and Tony went to find some food and water.  
  
"Hey what happened?" Tony asked looking down at himself. "I'm so hungry!"  
  
Hotaru spotted the now grown up Flint but didn't recognise him as Flint and he didn't realise it was her because her hair was tied back in a bun; she spotted Getalong and Pteri and ran over to them. She jumped into the air and grabbed them.  
  
"Hey give them back you thief!" Flint yelled. "Lets go dad!" He yelled as his dad woke up, Hotaru got ready to fight.  
  
"Hammerhead Rock!"  
  
Rocky grew bigger and Flint ran at Hotaru with him, but Hotaru was too fast and she quickly moved out of the way and jumped to one side.  
  
"Hey I'm not the thief you are you criminal!" Hotaru complained dodging another attack and aiming a kick at Flint.  
  
"As a member of the time police I'm arresting you!" Flint yelled holding his card up.  
  
"Well I'm arresting you as a member of the time police!" Hotaru yelled holding her card up as well. They didn't talk for a moment until they fell down and sweatdropped. "Hey it's you Flint! It's me Hotaru sorry I didn't realise it was you! Why are you an teenager now?"  
  
"I thought I recognised you Hotaru well I found this shiny thing in the ground I rubbed it and boom I'm an adult!"  
  
Tony and Sarah walked up carry drinking bottles filled with fresh clean water. They looked at Hotaru and greeted her. Merlock had been walking with Bindi for a few hours now when he spotted Sarah and the group, he saw Hotaru and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hello my dear Sarah and Hotaru oh how great it is to see you both." Merlock commented with hearts in his eyes at thought of both Hotaru and Sarah, Bindi was getting really mad, she got out a wooden mallet and hit him round the head with it.  
  
"Oh dear! Merlock! Are you ok!?" Hotaru said running to him and offering him her hand to help him stand up. "I know you like Merlock Bindi but that's no way to treat a cute guy!"  
  
"Eh? Bindi likes Merlock, what is this world coming to?" Tony said shaking his head and sweatdropping. Everyone was looking at Hotaru strangely and Merlock was blushing. There was an ear-shattering bang, everyone looked around to see Petrafina standing on the catamaran, and she was looking even more determined then ever to get the timeshifters.  
  
"Hammer Head rock!" Rocky yelled growing huge and sending the catamaran flying away.  
  
"Alright!" Hotaru said jumping up and punching the air with her fist.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Gemini: -smirks- Sarah's gunna end up with Flint now! 


	5. The Big Surprise Part 1

More Timeshifters  
  
The Big Surprise Part1  
  
Gemini: Chapter 5 is here at last! I don't own Flint The Time Detective.  
  
'...' Someone thinking.  
  
"..." Someone speaking.  
  
**************** Change of scene.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" Tony asked Sarah as they came through the time flow to their next mission. Flint was stuck as a 15 year old, he was quite tall and had borrow some of Tony's bigger clothes.  
  
"I'm positive Tony Uncle Bernie said we had to go to 2525 and here we are!" Sarah said looking around, they were outside a huge house with a very big garden, cherry blossom trees were everywhere the petals were falling like snow on a cold winter day.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hotaru was in the same place when she spotted Merlock behind a nearby tree spying on her, she ran up to him and made him jump.  
  
"Whats a cute guy like you hiding behind this tree!" Hotaru said laughing and Bindi got really jealous. Merlock walked out from behind the tree, they decided to investigate the case together.  
  
"Hey there's Flint, Sarah and Tony!" Hotaru chirped to Merlock who had gotten over Sarah now. They walked over to them and greeted each other.  
  
"Hiya Flint, Sarah and Tony how are you guys?" Hotaru asked looking at them. " I see you're a teenager still Flint welcome to the teenage years! You know you must be the same age as Merlock here cos he looks 15 to me and I'm 14 by the way!"  
  
They were talking to each other when a woman with long black hair is two plaits walked over to them and asked them what they were doing there, she was holding a baby.  
  
"Hey you look familiar." Hotaru said looking at the woman.  
  
"Your right she does." Sarah said taking a closer look, Hotaru suddenly fell down sweatdropping.  
  
"I know why she looks familiar, that's me when I'm an adult!" Hotaru cried. "I have a kid!" Everyone looked at Hotaru and two more kids came running along. Hotaru wailed. "I'm a mother! Of three kids! I live in a nice house mind you! Seems when I lost my powers when I was Moonra I stayed as a human, this is cool!"  
  
Merlock and Bindi gave Hotaru a funny look; they didn't know that Hotaru was Moonra. Merlock didn't mind and grinned as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Oh my Merlock!" Hotaru cried blushing. "You're quite the charmer you know."  
  
"Hotaru my dear you look even more beautiful when you're an adult then you do now! And you are really beautiful now!" Bindi got mad and was just about to hit Hotaru around the head with a mallet when..  
  
"Hotaru dear have you seen where Bindi went?" A voice called to the adult Hotaru. The voice became louder and from inside the house walked out an older.  
  
"Merlock!" Everyone yelled at once. Hotaru and Merlock began to glow bright red as everyone looked at them and laughed.  
  
"You have kids with my Merlock!? YOU HAVE KIDS WITH MY MERLOCK!?" Bindi shouted at Hotaru.  
  
"How did I know I was gunna have kids with Merlock!?" Hotaru yelled back at Bindi who was getting really angry. "Of course if you look at the kids you can see the cute vampire teeth" Hotaru cried happily. "I'm so lucky!" Merlock grinned.  
  
"Not as lucky as me, in the future you give me 3 great kids Hotaru!" Merlock said. "I can't ask for anything better!"  
  
The adult Hotaru and Merlock were talking when walking toward them, holding hand with a kid running along side was..  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Gemini: Soz couldn't resistXD 


End file.
